Large numbers of gas detectors are frequently required during events such a refinery shutdowns and there are several companies that provide rental instruments as a service. In the event of large refinery shutdowns, several thousand rental gas detectors may be required. In these situations, both the rental company and the company using the detectors have to manage a large number of instruments. They must determine ownership of instruments as well as verify the operational status of each instrument.
While every instrument has a unique serial number, it can be difficult to read and the operational status of the instrument (i.e. is the calibration and bump check status up to date). It is desirable to have some means of quickly and reliably reading large numbers of instrument serial numbers as well as the associated operational status. It is also desirable to collect this information without having to remove detectors from packaging or shipping containers.